Celui qui nous a lié
by Dragonna
Summary: Le 12 octobre 1966, Arthur et Francis se retrouvèrent à Caen à deux jours d'un anniversaire bien particulier ne concernant qu'eux.


**Disclaimer**: Je ne suis pas l'auteur de ce manga, je ne fais qu'écrire une fic.  
**Persos/Paring**: Fruk, mention/présence d'un personnage historique (Guillaume/William)  
**Rating** : PG  
**Note**: Je me demande pourquoi personne ne parle de cet homme qui a conquis l'Angleterre, c'est grâce à lui que Francis et Arthur se sont rencontré (Même si le Scan sur l'an Mille dément cette idée) enfin il a, de toute façon, plus ou moins lié les deux pays.

* * *

_France, 12 octobre 1966_.

La ville de Caen était tranquille, le ciel était devenu gris foncé à cause des nuages. Un jeune homme qui ne semblait pas avoir plus de 23 ans physiquement marchait doucement dans les rues, ses mains enfouies dans ses poches, et ses joues rosies par le froid.

Il finit par arriver à sa destination: une immense abbaye, l'abbaye aux hommes, bâtie par un homme qu'il avait personnellement connu. Un sourire amer se dessina sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il entrait dans l'église Saint-Étienne, doucement, lentement. Il n'y avait personne, le silence était de mise. Quelque chose en lui se détendit, et il prit une grande inspiration, appréciant l'absence de bruit et de personne. Ses pas le guidèrent rapidement vers le chœur où il s'immobilisa. Son regard vert se posant sur le sol, sur un rectangle aisément reconnaissable.

_Il y était enfin._

C'était ça le but de sa visite: un anniversaire exceptionnel, même pour lui qui était une nation, et pas seulement pour lui, mais aussi pour Francis. Ils s'étaient concertés et avaient conclu de se retrouver ici. Pour une simple et bonne raison: c'était là qu'il était, lui, celui qui était le début de leur histoire commune à tous les deux. Celui qui les avait mis face à face pour la première fois, celui à cause de qui l'un était devenu le vassal de l'autre. Il y a tout juste 900 ans..et maintenant, aujourd'hui, il se trouvait là, face à son passé le plus lointain, un passé qu'il avait souvent maudit à une époque mais, qu'on fond de lui, il n'avait jamais vraiment voulu renier.

_Une dalle...une tombe_.

Ce n'était pas celle qui datait de la mort de celui qu'elle recouvrait mais une qui datait d'après, l'ancienne ayant été détruite. Les yeux verts d'Arthur lurent brièvement les lignes de l'inscription en latin. Pendant quelques instants, une lueur mélancolique, presque triste habita son regard. Ses souvenirs remontaient doucement, presque tendrement à son esprit. Des souvenirs tristes, douloureux, parfois sanglants mais aussi heureux, doux...le souvenir de cette époque où France et lui n'étaient que deux enfants innocents et où il n'y avait pas grand chose qui les préoccupait réellement.

«HIC SEPULTUS EST  
INVICTISSIMUS  
GUILLELMUS  
CONQUESTOR  
NORMANNIÆ DUX  
ET ANGLIÆ REX  
HUJUSCE DOMUS  
CONDITOR  
QUI OBIIT ANNO  
MLXXXVII (1)»

Il ferma les yeux, se remémorant cet homme si puissant qui l'avait conquis, qui était devenu son roi il y a si longtemps: William Ier. Ca faisait tellement longtemps, presque un millénaire, à un siècle près.

_Il n'était qu'un enfant-nation à l'époque, passant plus de temps dans sa forêt à jouer avec ses amis magiques qu'à se préoccuper de son pays et de ce qui s'y passait, ne revenant que pour chaque couronnement, pour les mariages ou les baptêmes des enfants royaux, sachant toujours étrangement quand ils auraient lieux. Souvent seuls les hommes d'églises les plus âgés, et parfois aussi les membres les plus vieux de la famille royale actuelle (ou précédente), se souvenaient vraiment de qui il était et le disait au roi. C'était une routine pour lui, presque ennuyeuse pour l'enfant sauvage, pour Albion, pour ce qu'il était à l'époque_.

Il pensait que cette vie qu'il menait durerait encore longtemps...il se trompait. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que ce garçon, qu'il avait déjà rencontré peu de fois, viendrait jusqu'à chez lui pour s'emparer de sa couronne, avec un puissant guerrier à ses côtés. Il pensait que son «j'ai toujours rêvé de te conquérir!» était plus une vantardise qu'autre chose.

_Un jour il avait brusquement ressenti qu'on se battait sur ses terres. Que son peuple mourrait, qu'on l'envahissait. Il avait senti que son roi, même s'il ne l'avait vu qu'une fois, venait d'être tué_.

Non en fait maintenant il savait que c'était ça qu'il avait ressenti mais à l'époque, ca avait été une sourde angoisse qu'il ne comprenait pas. Au bord des larmes, il s'était précipité dans cette direction, suivant ce qu'il éprouvait, s'approchant des conquérants, sans comprendre qu'il aurait du fuir au contraire.

_Il n'était qu'un enfant après tout, même s'il avait compris ce qui se passait, comment aurait-il pu faire quelque chose?_

_Il pouvait même pas soulever une épée courte à cette époque. Il n'avait qu'un petit arc pour chasser. Même s'il avait été conscient de la situation, il n'aurait rien pu faire pour aider son peuple. Il était inutile et impuissant. Mais comme il n'avait que peu d'idées sur ce qui se passait, comment aurait-il pu faire quoique ce soit?_

_Il était sorti de sa forêt, espérant toujours que le malaise se dissipe, et avait alors croisé Francis qui assistait à la bataille de loin. L'autre nation n'avait pas beaucoup changé depuis la dernière fois où il l'avait vu._

_Il était un peu plus âgé que lui physiquement, avec le teint trop pâle et les yeux presque rougis. Il avait la main posée sur la garde de son épée courte, et il tremblait légèrement. _  
_Quand il y repensait, son futur rival avait eu l'air si fragile à cet instant. _  
_Et il l'avait rarement revu ainsi..il était peut-être aussi le seul à l'avoir peut-être vraiment vu ainsi.._

_C'était sans doute la mort de son peuple, le carnage qu'avait été cette bataille qu'il avait ressenti. _  
_Seulement il savait que normalement France n'avait rien à faire là et une violente colère l'avait envahi sans qu'il en comprenne la raison. Instinctivement il savait que son malaise était lié à la présence de cette autre nation._

_C'était de sa faute, de sa faute!_

_Il avait bandé son petit arc, visant le garçon qui s'était retourné vers lui, vrillant ses yeux bleutés dans les siens. «Angleterre?»_

_« ...V...Va t'en!» Cria l'enfant, presque aux bords des larmes, le vacarme provenant du champs de bataille l'effrayant autant que son malaise._

_«Désolé mais je ne pense pas que ça va être possible mon cher!» Répliqua son envahisseur en faisant un pas vers lui._

_Rapidement, d'un geste expérimenté, il attrapa la flèche avant qu'Arthur ne lâche la corde. Leur regard se croisèrent et d'un geste sec, la nation accompagnant les normands avait arraché, presque brutalement, l'arme de jet des mains du petit pays._

_Sous le choc, Albion était tombé par terre mais l'autre n'avait rien fait pour le frapper ou quoique ce soit d'autre, alors qu'il était en position de force. Ce qui avait étonné le plus jeune. Étrange, ce fichu viking et son ami ou ses frères l'auraient déjà cogné et insulté s'ils avaient été à la place de France._

_Celui-ci avait l'air un peu différent. Déjà il n'avait pas l'air menaçant, ni vraiment méchant. Il avait presque l'air d'une fille avec ses boucles blondes et son air délicat, presque d'une fée._

_Cependant l'angoisse grandissait en lui, en plus de ce malaise lié à la mort des combattants anglais. Il sentait qu'il perdait, il sentait qu'il allait être conquis et qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour protéger son peuple, ses terres._

_Qu'il ne servait à rien_.

Tout cela était confus, à cette époque, dans son esprit. Il n'avait tout réellement compris que plus tard mais à cet instant, il avait juste éclaté en sanglots, incapable de comprendre pourquoi il se sentait si mal.

«_Chut Arthur, tout va bien se passer! La bataille est terminée! C'est fini!» murmura le plus vieux, s'agenouillant pour poser ses mains sur les épaules du petit enfant habillé de vert, avec une cape noire. Lui-même était habillé d'une tunique légèrement mauve et d'une petite cotte de maille, son épée courte était accrochée à sa ceinture. «N'ai pas peur, tout vas bien se passer!»_

_Il le serra ensuite dans ses bras, lui caressant les cheveux d'une de ses mains. L'autre maintenait le petit immobile._

_Angleterre n'avait pas pu s'arrêter, il s'était débattu pour échapper à l'étreinte du français mais n'en avait pas eu suffisamment la force. «Lâche-moi! Lâche-moi! Je te déteste!»_

_Il sentait au plus profond de lui que l'autre était responsable de son malheur actuel, même s'il ne pouvait pas vraiment dire pourquoi. Il donna un petit coup de poing contre l'épaule de Francis, tentant une ultime fois de se libérer._

_L'autre avait chuchoté, doucement: «Je suis désolé...Je vais faire en sorte que tu souffres le moins possible de ta nouvelle situation!_

_«Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?»_

_«Tu sais qui je suis n'est-ce pas? Tu sais ce qui se passe?» Devant le regard perdu et douloureux du petit, le plus vieux soupira et essuya de son index une larme qui roulait sur la joue d'Arthur avant de murmurer doucement «A partir d'aujourd'hui, tu es mon vassal!»_

Francis lui avait avoué ce qu'il faisait ici, pourquoi il était là. L'Angleterre venait d'être conquise par les normands. Et il y avait un nouveau roi, pour ce pays, en la personne de Guillaume, si celui-ci s'était déjà fait couronné. Arthur ne lui en avait pas vraiment voulu à l'époque, il lui avait demandé ce qu'il faisait là, s'il le cherchait ce que l'autre avait nié.

«_J'allais partir te retrouver justement_..»

En fait il assistait à la bataille de loin, le duc de Normandie n'avait pas voulu que la nation de France, qui avait l'apparence d'un jeune enfant, participe à ce massacre.

Hastings avait effectivement été un effroyable carnage. Si Angleterre n'y avait pas assisté, il en avait entendu parler, il avait senti ce malaise qui s'était insinué petit à petit en lui durant cette journée. Il avait été malade le soir de ce jour et pendant encore plusieurs journées. France ne l'avait pas laissé un seul instant, s'était tendrement occupé de lui.

Jamais en quelques heures (jours) il n'avait été autant câliné et jamais on n'avait autant pris soin de lui. Enfin les serviteurs des rois prenaient soin de lui lorsqu'il réapparaissait mais jamais la tendresse ou l'affection n'était là. Ces gens avaient un peu peur de lui, de cet enfant si jeune mais déjà si malin qui grandissait si lentement, de ses yeux sans âge qui brillaient d'une telle intelligence.

Il était souvent seul à l'époque, tout seul, maltraité par ses frères et agressé par les danois ou les norvégiens. Seuls ses amis magiques lui apportaient quelques réconforts. Et la conquête normande était arrivée, en arrangeant certains problèmes. Seulement elle en avait crée d'autres.

Arthur fut soudainement tiré de ses souvenirs par une voix qui venait de derrière lui. Il n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir de qui il s'agissait. Il était enfin là, l'autre protagoniste de cet étrange anniversaire. Il lança un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule, regardant France qui arrivait lentement dans sa direction. Son rival et ami s'immobilisa et fixa avec un air indéchiffrable la tombe.

«...1966 hein? 900 ans jours pour jours le 14 octobre, donc après demain! Presque mille ans depuis la conquête de l'Angleterre!

«... Ca fera un millénaire dans un siècle stupid frog, pas avant!»

«Qu'est-ce que 100 ans pour nous?» Répliqua France en haussant les épaules avant de lire à voix basse les inscriptions sur la tombe. «A la fois duc de Normandie et roi d'Angleterre. Amusant comme ces deux titres sont restés liés longtemps non?»

«Humpf, je le sais bien!» fit l'anglais, concédant un sourire. «Mais la Normandie étai...est indéniablement quelque chose qui nous lie, tu as bien raison.» Il repensa à certains évènements qui s'étaient déroulés durant cette (longue) période et s'étaient terminés plus ou moins avec la fin de la guerre de 100 ans. «Un grand sujet de de disputes entre nous, à l'époque où je voulais récupérer ta couronne.»

France passa un bras nonchalant autour des épaules de son rival presque millénaire pour continuer tranquillement: «C'est amusant quand même: Guillaume en est partit en 1066 pour débarquer chez toi, et toi tu es partie de chez toi en 1944 pour débarquer en Normandie.

«Sauf que je ne venais pas t'envahir moi mais te délivrer! Et je n'étais pas seul!» Grommela l'anglais en repoussant le français, plus par habitude que par agacement.

L'autre leva les yeux au ciel «Je sais, je sais!» Il reporta ses yeux sur la tombe et, malgré lui, les souvenirs remontèrent à sa mémoire.

Une chose était certaine, il avait bien plus connu le duc qu'Arthur n'avait connu le roi. Francis l'avait côtoyé depuis la douloureuse jeunesse du conquérant, il avait autant connu «Guillaume» que «William I».

Le duc de Normandie était le vassal du roi de France à l'époque et quand celui-ci était mort en 1035, laissant son tout jeune fils accéder à ce titre, celui-ci avait été la malheureuse victime de complots et finalement d'une tentative d'assassinat. Quand Francis avait rencontré le futur conquérant, celui-ci n'avait que 8 ans et venait tout juste d'obtenir son titre, à la mort de son père.

* * *

«_Seigneur France, je vous présente Guillaume, le duc de Normandie. Son père vient de mourir et c'est lui qu'il a désigné comme héritier. Jusqu'à sa majorité, ses tuteurs se chargeront des affaires.» Francis fixa d'un air intéressé le garçon de 8 ans qui s'était détourné de la fenêtre pour le regarder._

_Un long silence s'installa, tandis que les adultes partaient, laissant le vassal du roi et la nation face à face. Le duc et le pays s'étaient fixés encore quelques instants avant que l'enfant humain ne redescende du fauteuil où il était assis et ne s'approche du blond._

_«Vous êtes vraiment un pays? Ce pays? Vous avez l'air d'un garçon comme moi pourtant!»_

_«J'avais déjà l'apparence que vous voyez quand votre grand-père avait votre âge jeune duc. Et j'étais juste un peu plus jeune lorsque les vikings ont envahi la Normandie.» Répondit Francis d'une voix douce. Il ressemblait à n'importe quel enfant de noble qui aurait environ 7 ans. Posant une main sur l'épaule du garçon, il murmura «Puisque votre titre est jalousé, vous avez déjà été la cible de complots. Sa majesté tient à ce que votre famille conserve le duché de Normandie.»_

_«Veut-il me protéger? Un de mes tuteurs a déjà été tué!» Murmura l'enfant d'un air lointain, comme si tout cela était devenu quelque chose d'habituelle ou qu'il n'en éprouvait rien._

_Ou bien ne se rendait-il pas encore totalement compte de ce que sa position signifiait? A moins qu'il ne soit encore ''assommé'' par la mort de son père? Quelque soit la raison, l'enfant semblait assez calme pour le moment._

_Francis répondit, passant une main dans ses douces boucles blondes «Et la prochaine fois, cela pourrait être vous!» _

_Le tout jeune duc plissa les yeux et regarda cet enfant qui semblait d'un an son cadet mais qui avait un regard signifiant qu'il avait vécu déjà de nombreuses choses. «Je sais, 'ils' n'arrêtent pas de me le répéter_!»

* * *

Avait-il senti que ce garçon était spécial, qu'il avait un grand avenir? Non pas vraiment, pas immédiatement. C'était un nouveau duc de sa Normandie, point. Tout continua à aller comme avant: il ne grandit pas vraiment, si ce n'est d'une ou deux années. Il allait parfois en Angleterre embêter Arthur, regrettant de ne pas pouvoir le voir plus souvent, car ce dernier, s'il allait parfois en Bretagne, n'y venait pourtant pas si souvent que ça. En fait...ils se connaissaient à peine avant la conquête. Ce n'est qu'après qu'ils avaient appris à se connaître.

Et puis Guillaume avait atteint les 17 ans et c'est là que quelque chose avait radicalement changé. Car cette fois un complot le visa lui-même, et pas ses tuteurs comme précédemment.

* * *

«_Vous n'avez pas vraiment changé!» Remarqua le duc en descendant de sa monture, les rênes tenues serrées dans sa main droite._

_Francis haussa les épaules «Je vous l'ai dit, il peut se passer un siècle pendant lequel je ne gagne qu'un ou deux ans physiquement. J'ai appris que vous aviez fuit?»_

_«Oui, quelqu'un prévoyait ma mort, c'est un de mes fous qui m'a prévenu. Sans lui, j'aurais surement été égorgé dans mon sommeil!»_

_Une ombre froissant la végétation fit stopper la jeune nation qui plissa les yeux, observant le bosquet plus loin d'un air indéchiffrable. «Duc Guillaume...»_

_«Seigneur Fran...Bonnefoy?»_

_Une silhouette jaillit alors des fourrés et se précipita vers le jeune duc de Normandie qui tira rapidement son épée pour se défendre. Le choc des lames fit revenir le jeune pays à la réalité._  
_Il tira rapidement la petite dague toujours cachée dans sa botte, la prit entre le pouce en l'index et la lança après quelques seconde de visée. L'arme se planta dans les côtes de l'assassin qui cria de douleur et se retourna pour voir qui l'avait frappé._

_Se retrouvant face à un enfant au regard indéchiffrable, il hésita quelques secondes, et cela lui fut fatal car un coup d'épée le heurta par derrière, le faisant tomber à genoux. Guillaume, impitoyable, leva son épée et, sans une hésitation, l'abattit sur son attaquant._

_Retournant son agresseur sur le dos, d'un coup de pied, il plissa les yeux «Comme je m'en doutais, je ne le connais pas, évidement!» Il rengaina son épée, et murmura lentement entre ses dents, si bas que Francis l'entendit à peine «Bientôt cela cessera! Je deviendrais un homme qu'on craindra! Plus personne n'osera s'opposer à moi!_ »

* * *

Francis revint à la réalité. Il avait connu cet homme en tant qu'enfant, que duc et que roi d'Angleterre. Il s'agissait d'un grand homme, d'un conquérant, d'un monarque. D'une personne qui avait réalisé un véritable exploit que personne n'avait jamais pu refaire dans l'histoire, peu importe le nombre de fois où cela avait été essayé et par qui.

Mais comment le voyait Arthur? Un homme qui l'avait envahi? Tué son son roi et prit la couronne ou l'estimait-il lui aussi? Il était resté un jeune enfant durant tout le règne de William Ier. Peut-être ne s'en souvenait-il pas si bien que ça?

«Le 14 octobre 1066...Je crois que je n'oublierais jamais, j'ai assisté à toute la bataille, du début à la fin!» Il se souvenait très bien de la violence de ce jour, des cadavres sur le sol, de l'affrontement, de la défaite inévitable de leur adversaire.

Il connaissait déjà Arthur à l'époque et même s'il ''avait toujours rêvé de le conquérir'', il n'avait encore jamais fait de réelles conquêtes. Il n'avait pas non plus participé à de réelles batailles, juste à quelques escarmouches. La brutalité de cet affrontement-là l'avait effrayé, faisant rejaillir en lui les souvenirs de la conquête de la Gaule par les Francs, du jour où il avait été arraché à l'Empire Romain. Il avait beau avoir plusieurs siècles et déjà une certaine expérience de la vie, il restait tout de même un ''enfant'', malgré la maturité dont il était capable et dont il était souvent obligé de faire preuve face aux humains. Il ne se relâchait vraiment que face aux autres nations.

«Moi pas, j'ai juste douloureusement ressenti quelque chose, j'ai senti que mon roi mourrait mais...je n'avais pas tout compris à l'époque. J'ai sentit que des anglais mourraient par centaine mais..» Arthur n'acheva pas sa phrase, fixant d'un air un peu vide la tombe, plongé dans ses pensées.

«Oui, ce fut un massacre!» grinça l'autre entre ses dents, détournant le regard. «Et je me serais bien passer d'y assister d'ailleurs...»

«Je n'ai rien dit là-dessus, ne te sens pas accusé!»

«Tu vas rire, je n'étais même pas au courant de ses projets. Quand je suis arrivé en Normandie, il m'a dit qu'il allait faire plus fort que les romains et qu'il fallait que j'en sois témoin pour le rapporter au roi de France et l'assurer de sa fidélité. C'est quand j'ai embarqué sur les navires que j'ai compris!»

«Toi qui ''rêvait de me conquérir''. Comme tu as du être heureux!» Railla, encore une fois, son rival de toujours. Sa voix avait cependant une légère teinte amère.

L'autre ne releva pas et haussa les épaules avant de dire, l'air indifférent: «Et ce fut ma première vraie conquête!»

«Et l'Italie du Sud? Je pensais que c'était en 1059?» demanda, l'air de rien, Arthur en haussant un sourcil, se souvenant que Romano était passé sous la coupe des normands cette année-là.

«Je n'y étais pas là-bas! Je n'y suis allé qu'après la conquête de la Sicile.»

«Hum...»

Francis eut un sourire narquois «D'ailleurs...» et il ne put s'empêcher de titiller un peu son cher et tendre voisin: «Halàlà les crises de jalousie que tu m'as fait à l'époque. Quand je partais pour la Sicile voir Lovino tu te mettais à me hurler de partir et de ne plus jamais revenir! Tu rajoutais que tu me détestais. Tu criais 'bon débarras'' et tu partais en courant, les larmes aux yeux!»

«Frrraaannccciisss!» siffla l'anglais, ses joues se colorant de rouge vif tandis que l'embarras grandissait en lui, tel une vague destructrice. Il arriva quand même à laisser passer une certaine menace dans sa voix.  
Il s'en souvenait parfaitement et maintenant que ça lui revenait à l'esprit, il éprouvait une certaine honte.

Mais cela ne fut pas très efficace car l'autre poursuivit sa torture, un sourire narquois affiché sur le visage: «Et quand je revenais, j'avais encore le droit à une crise de colère ou de larmes de ta part.» Continua la français d'un air plus que narquois. «Tu m'aimais beaucoup non? Et je te manquais n'est-ce pas? Avoue!»

«Ce n'est pas...» Il referma la bouche, ne pouvant cacher la vérité.

Ce que disait son compagnon était la stricte réalité. Il ne supportait pas, à l'époque, qu'il y ait autre que lui pour France. Lui qui était si souvent seul, harcelé par des frères qui ne l'aimaient pas, il refusait que le français s'en aille ou partage son temps avec un autre que lui.

* * *

«_Arthur? Je suis revenu! Comment vas-tu?»_

_«Va-t-en!» Cria la petite nation avant d'enfouir le visage dans le pelage de son petit lapin. Il ne se retourna même pas pour regarder Francis._

_Celui-ci leva les yeux au ciel en s'approchant lentement du petit monstre «Quel accueil, après le si long voyage que j'ai fait!»_

_«T'avais qu'à rester en Sicile ou en Italie du Sud, puisque tu aimes tant Romano!» Siffla le petit anglais, refusant toujours de le regarder, lui en voulant vraiment de cette longue absence._

_Personne n'avait vraiment été là pour lui et ses frères l'avaient harcelé. Sans Francis, il avait eu faim et froid, il s'était vraiment ennuyé et s'était sentit très seul._

_France soupira et s'assit près de lui «J'aime beaucoup Lovino c'est vrai mais c'est parce qu'il est mon petit frère, comme Feliciano. Et toi...» Il attrapa Angleterre dans ses bras et le fit basculer sur ses genoux, ignorant le glapissement de surprise et d'indignation du plus jeune. «Tu est mon petit préféré!» Il entreprit alors de lui faire un câlin, lui promettant de ne plus partir avant un (très) long moment._

_Le rouge monta aux joues du petit Anglais qui finit par timidement sourire et grogner «Tu n'as même pas intérêt à repartir, pas avant très longtemps!» Il savait que ces visites en méditerranée étaient presque obligatoires mais refusait qu'il y en ait trop_.

* * *

France ricana et passa à nouveau son bras autour des épaules d'Arthur qui semblait vouloir disparaître tant la honte s'inscrivait sur son visage.

«Tu as toujours été mignon quand tu étais jaloux, même de mes propres petits frères. Plus tard tu l'étais tellement que j'ai écris à Romano en lui disant que mon petit Albion faisait des crises de jalousie phénoménales et que je ne pouvais pas le laisser seul. Je crois que ça l'avait bien fait rire. Lovi était mignon aussi à l'époque, il ne m'en a pas voulu de ne plus venir le voir et de juste correspondre avec lui par lettres (enfin c'est ce que j'ai décodé dans ses messages). Tu vois? Pour toi j'ai sacrifié pas mal de choses! Je t'ai fait passé avant mon petit frère..Ingrat!» Acheva-t-il d'un air faussement et exagérément tragique.

Un sourire diabolique aux lèvres, il asséna le coup de grâce: «Je vais finir par croire que si tu m'as combattu pendant tous ces siècles, c'est parce que tu voulais me conquérir pour me garder juste pour toi!»

Angleterre vira à l'écarlate et manqua de s'étouffer en entendant ces mots. Se reprenant, il laissa la colère l'envahir et murmura: «Espèce de...» s'apprêtant sans doute à lui lancer un chapelet d'insultes bien senties, autant en anglais qu'en français. Mais un doigt se posa sur ses lèvres, le coupant net avant qu'un mot ne lui échappe. Il écarquilla les yeux de surprise et les leva vers son rival, exigeant du regard des explications immédiates sous peine des pires tortures.

«Tsss Tsss Nous sommes dans une église et face à une tombe Arty! Pas de langage inapproprié au lieu je te prie. Attends qu'on soit dehors!»

La colère augmenta d'un coup sur le visage de son vis-à-vis qui gronda «Ne me traite plus comme un enfant Francis ou sinon...»

«Si je te traitais comme un enfant mon cher, nous n'aurions pas la relation que nous entretenons actuellement!» Le sous-entendu dans sa voix fit écarquiller les yeux d'Arthur qui passa ensuite par toutes la palette de couleur: passant au blanc craie avant redevenir pourpre.

«Pervert!» articula t-t-il difficilement, s'écartant du français en tentant de conserver un air indigné.

Le sourire goguenard lui apprit que cette insulte n'avait aucun effet sur son amant. Évidement vu le nombre de fois où il lui avait sortit ça. Francis pourrait sans doute lui répondre qu'il était mal placé pour le traiter de pervers. Mais non, pas cette fois.

«Ca n'a rien de nouveau mon chéri!» Il grimaça quand Arthur lui saisit le poignet pour le tordre.

L'anglais décida ensuite de prendre les choses en main et de se venger. Murmurant rapidement quelque chose et faisant un signe de croix en regardant la tombe, il maintint fermement sa prise sur le poignet de Francis et le tira dehors, dans le froid de ce début d'octobre.

«Arthur?»

«Quoi?»

«Tu as l'intention de faire quoi là?» S'amusa Francis en haussant un sourcil amusé mais curieux, se demandant ce que son (si adorable) rival avait encore prévu.

«Je t'emmène chez moi!» Répondit l'autre blond sans lâcher la prise ferme qu'il exerçait sur le poignet du français, l'entrainant vers la petite piste d'atterrissage et par conséquent vers l'avion privé qui l'avait emmené ici. «Et je ne tolèrerais aucune objection de ta part après tes sarcasmes de tout à l'heure! Tu vas me le payer!»

«Tu crois vraiment que mon patron va apprécier que sa nation soit kidnappée par la nation d'Angleterre, même si nous ne sommes plus ennemis?» France avait compris que se débattre ou se plaindre (mais en avait-il seulement l'intention?) ne servirait à rien. Donc il se contenta d'entrer ''dans le jeu'' de son ex-ennemi millénaire. «Et ne parlons pas du tien ou de ta reine!»

L'autre se retourna vers lui et un sourire diabolique se dessina sur ses lèvres. Francis eut une légère sueur froide malgré lui, ayant l'impression d'être de nouveau face au pirate qui en avait tant fait bavé à Antonio.

Finalement Arthur dit, avec un grand sourire trop innocent pour être honnête : «Mais de quoi parles-tu Francis? Je ne fais que t'inviter chez moi pour le 900e anniversaire de la bataille de Hastings, rien de plus! C'est plus simple que je t'héberge puisque nous nous rendrons là où elle eut lieu non?»

«Bien sûr, bien sûr!» L'autre eut un sourire résigné, sans doute parce que la situation le ravissait, et se il laissa donc entrainer. Ses pensées voguèrent un instant vers leur précédente discussion.

''Sans lui, notre relation serait-elle ce qu'elle est à présent ou même ce qu'elle fut depuis la conquête normande?''

Il n'arrivait pas à imaginer la vie sans son ancien ennemie ou à le voir autrement que comme il l'avait toujours vu. «On peut vraiment dire que c'est lui qui nous a lié non? Que c'est grâce à lui que notre histoire commune existe puisque tout est parti de lui...»

Arthur s'immobilisa et lui jeta un coup d'œil presque méfiant, cherchant le piège puis haussa les épaules. «Sans doute...et je t'interdis de faire une quelconque blague sur le fait qu'il nous a ''marié''! Oses seulement et je te...» Il soupira et secoua la tête, comme s'il laissait tomber. «Nul doute que sans toi, j'aurais été beaucoup trop tranquille à mon goût!»

Un éclat de rire secoua le français qui empoigna soudainement le col d'Angleterre pour l'embrasser. Hésitant entre le repousser et se laisser faire, Arthur finit par glisser ses bras autour du cou de son amant et répondit au baiser, occultant toutes ses précédentes pensées vengeresses (pour le moment).

_Un lien avait bien été forgé entre eux 900 années auparavant, ce lien avait consolidé leur histoire commune, avait mené à des guerres, des disputes, de nombreux traités._  
_Quelque part, il avait fait d'eux ce qu'ils étaient aujourd'hui._

**Fin**

(1) «Ici repose l'invincible Guillaume le Conquérant, duc de Normandie et roi d'Angleterre, fondateur de cette maison, qui mourut l'année 1087». Les mots en latins sont authentiques, si vous allez à Caen voir la tombe de Guillaume le Conquérant, vous verrez bien cette inscription là.


End file.
